Nacimos juntos y Moriremos juntos
by marilu323
Summary: Los chicos despiertan en un hospital por razones desconocidas, el doctor simplemente le dice a 2 de los chicos que uno esta demasiado mal hasta podría perder la vida pero que hacen los 2 chicos restantes al final de la historia se dan cuenta de que el doctor es un verdadero estúpido.


Hola a todas y a todos si hay hombres claro, este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió de repente sobre los Rrbz, nada raro solo un poco sentimental, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten y sin más idioteces de parte de la autora vamos a leer….

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...en realidad no lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Nacimos juntos y Moriremos juntos.<strong>

**Brick p.o.v…**

Me desperté cansado…. Me duele todo el cuerpo veo que zero un amigo mío y de mis hermanos, me ve preocupado no sé porque, me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo es como si me hubiera pisado un camión de 26 ruedas.

-Oye amigo estás bien-dice zero preocupado yo no le tomo importancia y veo a mi alrededor es un…¿hospital? ¿Qué hago en un hospital?...

-Si-le respondo para que no este de paranoico.

-butch y boomer aún no despiertan eres el primero-dice natsu otro amigo mío y de mis hermanos y también de zero claro.

-¿Qué?-digo preocupado y cuando veo al lado de donde estaba acostado habían 2 camillas y en ellas estaban mis hermanos menores.

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso?-me pregunta confundido Ryu otro amigo más y yo niego con la cabeza.

-Qué raro-dijo natsu con una mano en su mentón.

-Díganme que demonios paso-dije desesperado ya que quería saber y también porque estaba preocupado por mis hermanos, bueno eso suena gay pero es así yo quiero a mis hermanos.

-No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que cuando íbamos a la escuela nosotros nos separamos porque ustedes dijeron que el camino de la plaza era más rápido y nosotros dijimos que no, entonces nos separamos y cuando llegamos a la escuela no los vimos y pensamos que ganamos pero después paso mucho tiempo y decidimos buscarlos y cuando llegamos los encontramos en el suelo con varias heridas y al parecer butch es el que más tiene-relato ryu y la última parte lo dijo mirando a butch, yo en cambio lo que hice fue preocuparme más ya que mi hermano tenía una grave herida en la cabeza.

-Esto es malo-dije aún más preocupado.

-boomer está despertando-dijo natsu alegre.

Vi cuando boomer se despertó parecía confuso igual que yo cuando me desperté pobre de él no sabe lo que paso pero se ve bien solo hay que excluir la heridas en los brazos y en la cara, pero al igual que el yo también tengo ese tipo de heridas solo que un poco más graves pero nada comparadas con la butch, me duelen los ojos cada vez que lo veo.

**Boomer p.o.v…**

Me desperté en un hospital, me duele todo el cuerpo tal vez me paso algo raro, pero en serio me duele todo el maldito cuerpo, veo que no estoy solo están mis 3 mejores amigos de la infancia y mis hermanos, brick me está mirando seriamente y butch…..¡Qué demonios le paso!, su cabeza esta vendada y sus brazos igual, también tiene muchos rasguños pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era su puta cabeza, de seguro está sufriendo, puede ser algo grave, miro a brick y el me mira a mí y luego miramos a butch, esto me recuerda cuando yo estaba casi en la misma situación que mi hermano mayor butch, si así es, cuando tenía 15 me caí de la escalera desde el 5 piso hasta el sótano eso dolió al día siguiente porque ese mismo día estuve en el hospital interno, pero el caso es que cuando desperté mis hermanos me miraron seriamente, creí que me iban a dar un sermón, pero solo se sentaron al lado de la camilla en la que yo estaba y no hicieron nada más, pero jure que los vi suspirar y eso no es todo cuando todas las personas que estaban hay visitándome se fueron ello me abrazaron tan fuerte que creo que se me fue el aire por un momento y eso me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo, pero ahora no puedo estar feliz ya se lo que sintieron mis hermanos al verme y ahora me duele cuando lo veo hay sin joderme o joder a brick es como si estuviera muerto…..así es me duele ver a mi hermano así pero también tengo intriga, tengo muchas preguntas que aún no me la han respondido y una pregunta única que se la hago al destino ¿Esto pasara también dentro de 3 años más?, verán cuando tenía 3 me paso algo igual, me caí de mi cama, pero no era tan grave, luego cando teníamos 6 a butch le paso algo parecido, se cayó de su bicicleta, pero un poco más grave, y cuando teníamos 9 a brick le cayó más de 40 libros en la cabeza pero eran cuentos de niños así que no fue tan grave como para la muerte pero si fue grave; Y por eso pregunto si esto está volviendo a pasar…porque en realidad no lo sé, tal vez, me duele decir esto pero hay que ser realistas, bucth muera hoy, odio decirlo pero tal vez dentro de 3 años más brick muera, y dentro de 3 años más adelante me toque, no es justo yo soy el menor y si me ponen a elegir entre mi vida y la de mis hermanos yo preferiría morir, si así es yo quiero a mis hermanos.

**Normal p.o.v…**

De repente entra un doctor seguido por una enfermera.

-Veo que 2 de ellos despertaron, aunque es normal-dijo el doctor.

-¿Normal?-pregunta boomer con la voz entre cortada no podía hablar bien, ya que no lo había hecho desde que despertó, pero también se podía notar el miedo en ella.

-Si, su hermano ha sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es imposible que despierte hoy-dijo el doctor.

-Y ¿cuándo va a despertar?-pregunto brick no muy convincente.

-Bueno…..-dijo el doctor para luego bajar la cabeza con una mirada de lastima dirigida asía los dos chicos recién despertados- Tal vez nunca lo haga-dijo un poco más bajito pero todos lo llegaron a escuchar, boomer se quedó en shock y brick se enojó tanto que apretó sus diente y puños.

-Pero no se preocupen para eso estoy yo-dijo el doctor- Lo voy a curar y va estar muy bien, pero para eso necesito que ustedes se posicionen al lado de sus amigos ya despiertos-dijo señalando a los 3 chicos que estaban acompañando a sus mejores amigos de la infancia y ellos rápidamente lo hicieron.

Pero algo sorprendió, entristeció y enojo a muchos, la máquina que lee los latidos de butch solo sonaba de una solo manera y es la que indica que butch partió al otro mundo, el doctor rápidamente llamo a la enfermera y ella le trajo la máquina de electroshock, y rápidamente el doctor la estaba usando en butch, pasaron algunos minutos y la puta maquina solo asía ese estúpido sonido, el doctor dejo de usar la maquina en butch y se la dio a la enfermera y ello lo que hizo fue solo guardarla en una caja.

-Lo sentimos por su perdida-dijo el doctor con la cabeza asía abajo, brick en este mismo momento le tenía un odio supremo a ese hombre.

Boomer lloraba a cantaros mientras que brick era sostenido por ryu, zero y natsu para que no golpeara al pobre hombre.

-NACIMOS JUNTOS Y MORIREMOS JUNTOS-dijo brick antes de soltarse del agarre de sus amigos y golpear fuertemente a butch en el pecho.

-Eso no servirá de nada, chico es mejor que lo dejes ir tranquilo-dijo el doctor, pero de pronto el doctor estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre porque al parecer una persona lo había golpeado fuertemente en la cara y esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos que boomer que aún seguía llorando a chorros.

-Creo que deberían de tranquilizarse-dijo la enfermera asustada por la cara de asesino que le mandaba boomer en estos momentos.

Brick aún seguía golpeando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y sin darse cuenta lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos rojos.

-Chicos creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos-dijo zero mientras que los otro chicos asentían y salían junto con la enfermera y el doctor que por cierto estaba lleno de sangre-Lo siento chicos-dijo antes de salir atrás de los otros.

-brick déjalo no va a revivir así-dijo boomer que aun lloraba.

-Si lo ara-dijo brick llorando como un bebe recién nacido claro sin los gritos.

-!CLARO QUE NO¡-grito boomer, sorprendiendo a brick que dejo a su hermano terminar de morir tranquilo.

-Tienes razón ya no volverá-dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Quién no volverá?-dijo butch con la mano en la cabeza.-Y ¿por qué demonios me golpeaste brick?-dijo enojado.

-¿Butch eres tú?-dijo boomer acercándose lentamente a su hermano... ¿fantasma?.

-No el payaso de la cafetería-dijo butch sarcásticamente.

-¿No estabas muerto?-pregunto brick confundido mientras hacía la misma acción de su hermanito menor y se acercaba.

-¿Me ves muerto?- pregunto sarcásticamente.-¿Por qué están llorando como maricas?-pregunto en forma de burla y los chicos rápidamente limpiaron sus ojos de esas molestas lágrimas.

-Hermano-dijo brick con una sonrisa mientras que boomer abrazaba a butch y el simplemente se unía.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?-dijo confundido butch pero aun así tenía una sonrisa.

-Chicos miren-dijo boomer mientras se separaban del abrazo.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo brick viendo la máquina que aún sigue haciendo el mismo sonido.

-Creo que se me cayó-dijo butch mirando su brazo exactamente donde debería estar inyectado el cable de la máquina.

-Maldito doctor hoy lo mato-dijo brick mas que enojado.

-Butch ¿tu recuerdas lo que paso?-pregunto confundido boomer ignorando a su hermano mayor brick, el cual estaba destruyendo la pequeña habitación en la que ellos estaban, por "venganza".

-No-dijo con una mano en la cabeza la cuan estaba vendada alrededor.

Pero de pronto alguien toca la puerta y luego entra, era el "puto doctor" que pego un grito cuando vio a butch y pego uno más fuerte cuando vio la cara de asesino de brick el cual le partió la cara que por cierto ya estaba partida pero el, la reparo.

-Te sientes mejor-dijo zero el cual le había entrado junto con los otros chicos después de que brick le partiera la cara al doctor, cuando los chicos notaron eso se sorprendieron al ver a butch y al mismo tiempo se asustaban, pero después de que boomer le explicara la situación ellos se sentaron en el sofá que había en la habitación.

-Si-dijo butch-pero quiero saber qué coño pasó-dijo.

-Bueno amigo eso será un misterio hasta que recuerden lo que paso-dijo natsu.

-y…ya pu…e…den….irse-dijo el doctor tirado en el piso con heridas en la cara graves.

-Bien hay que celebrar así que yo invito un helado-dijo Ryu alegre.

-Yo quiero de chocolate-dijo butch parándose de la camilla en la que estaba y rodeando sus brazos por los cuellos de sus hermanos, felizmente.

-Yo de vainilla-dijo boomer alegre.

-bueno así será-dijo ryu saliendo de la habitación junto con zero y natsu el cual negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos hermanos-dijo butch soltado a sus hermanos y saliendo de la habitación junto a boomer el cuan tenía una sonrisa por haber recuperado a su idiota hermano mayor.

-_Nacimos juntos y moriremos juntos_-susurro brick antes de salir de esa habitación sucia y desordenada por la culpa de brick.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Bueno sé que no es la gran cosa pero aun así creo que merezco un review o….¿no? eso ustedes lo deciden pero aun así se los agradeceré.<p>

Y como siempre sin nada que decir así que…

BYE BYE


End file.
